fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Tamsin
Samuel Tamsin is the older brother of renown Celestial Dawn mage Nora Tamsin, and is a successful businessman. Despite possessing the incredibly powerful magic known as Arc of Embodiment, Samuel rarily involves himself in fights though he is no slouch in that department, having been a mage for several years. Appearance Samuel has the same dark complexion as his sister Nora and shares her light blue hair as well yet has a streak of red running down the middle. He keeps the streak of red hair combed to the right side of his face slightly while the left side of his hair is slicked back. Samuel's beard and mustache are both trimmed neatly while his left ear is decorated with a bronze earring. His attire represents his status as a business being extremely formal in the form of a red suit jacket on top of a white dress suit, the collar of the shirt flayed up while a pair of black dress pants with a gold stripe running down in the side of the leg. Personality Saumuel's stoic expression perfectly matches his personality, in that he rarely expresses his emotions. Not even his sister Nora is capable of getting him to express his emotions above a simple smile or smirk. The reason for this is because of his connection to his magic, Arc of Embodiment, and his past history of trouble with actively controlling it. Because Samuel learned the magic at such a young age when his imagination was more wild and chaotic, he caused plenty of issues growing up. Using his magic, Samuel closed off his more wild emotions that would cause his magic to act up, only releasing those emotions during a fight where his real personality is shown. There it is shown that Samuel is similar to how his sister Nora acted before her change in personality, one of a cocky and talkative man who prods his opponents every chance he gets. History When Samuel was growing up alongside his younger sister Nora, he was actively pushed by his mother to learn magic and become a powerful figure in the magic world. Not wanting to disappoint his mother, Samuel went beyond his sisters study and at the age of 12 learned the Lost Magic Arc of Embodiment. Due to being young, Samuel had difficulties keeping control of his still wild and active imagination and caused plenty of destruction throughout his hometown. Wanting to take care of the situation himself, Samuel somehow used his magic to create a sort of emotional barrier inside his mind in an attempt to keep the amount of chaotic thoughts a 12 year old would have to a minimum but he unfortunately blocked them off completely from the rest of his emotions. For reasons unknown at the time, Samuel was unable to undo the spell and had to live for a time with somewhat subdued emotions though he had gained better control over his magic. Over the years Samuel gained greater control over his magic and even began taking side jobs from the Magic Council, easily earning himself some quick cash. After subduing his sister Nora during her rampage, Samuel eventually quit being a mage and began working towards becoming a businessman. Magic & Abilities Great Magical Power: Despite being a businessman first, Samuel has an incredibly large reserve of magic in his possession, enough that it puts him on equal footing with his sister. Nora has said on more than one ocassion that Samuel wastes his inherent magical prowess by just seating at a desk all day. Another testament to his power is that Samuel was the one who confronted Nora when she lost control over her newly acquired Take Over form and battled her for three days total. Average Endurance & Durability: '''Due to not training his body on a regular basis, Samuel's endurance and durability have taken a considerable drop over the years. As such, Samuel compensates by creating incredibly powerful defenses through the use of his magic. Though he can take a couple of blows and the occasional spell, Samuel is for all intents and purposes a glass cannon. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Arc of Embodiment '(具現のアーク, ''Gugen no Āku): Samuel is in possession of this powerful and extremely rare Lost Magic, giving him the power to create whatever he imagines. This can be anything as simple as a chair or a sword to something intricate like an entirely different being. When Samuel does engage in combat, his attacks revolve around creating large imposing figures to execute powerful attacks that are extremely difficult to block, let alone counter. *'Asura Rampage: '''Samuel creates a massive towering figure that resembles a six armed Asura wielding a sword in each hand. The Asura then attacks with a flurry of fast and devastating slashes that deal massive amounts of damage upon impact. The force of the slashes are powerful enough that should they be avoided, the air pressure from them are still powerful enough to cause damage to the opponent. *'March of the Army: 'Samuel creates a group of about 20 soldiers all ranging from light infantry, cavalry, heavy infantry, archers, etc and uses them as additional support during battle. The heavy infantry soldiers are best used in defense due to their durable armor and use of defensive magic while the remaining soldiers are put to work in offense. *'Clone: 'Samuel creates a near identical copy of himself that comes complete with a magic signature that is capable of throwing off sensory-type magics, allowing for Samuel to get the drop on his opponents. In most cases, the clone is used as a way of throwing an opponent off his trail, giving the impression he's been defeated. *'Great Shield of Athena: *'Hydra from the Deep:' *'Claw of the Hydra:' *'Flames from the Forge of Hephaestus:' Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Caster-Mage